


Winchester Family Dinner pt. 2

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Omorashi, Public Display of Affection, Supportive Sam Winchester, Supportive Sibling Sam Winchester, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean gets comfy with pda, then takes Cas on a wet adventure on a back road.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 20





	Winchester Family Dinner pt. 2

Cas was sitting at a picnic table in the square eating some lunch and reading. Gabe and Balthazar appeared from seemingly nowhere and sat across from him.

"Do you ever stop studying?" Gabe asked.

Cas closed his sociology book. "When idiots like you disturb me," Cas focused on the burger that lay half eaten on his plate.

"I've been meaning to ask," Balthazar began. "What do you think of the TA in Crowley's class?"

"He seems helpful," Cas shrugged.

"No, I mean what do you think of him," Balthazar lifted his eyebrows.

"Oh, I uh... he's okay. Not really my type." Cas began to blush.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you think he's not attractive."

"I do, it's just -" Cas hesitated. He wanted to tell them but he promised Dean they'd take things slowly and he wanted to respect that.

"Is there someone else?" Gabe asked accusingly.

Cas couldn't help but smile.

"There is," he gasped. "Saucy little minx."

"It's new, it's nothing," he checked his watch. "Gotta go."

"Me too." Balthazar stood and followed him.

They walked to class together silently for a while.

"What did you think about Crowley's cadaver test?"

"It was pretty easy, I thought. I dunno, anatomy is fairly simple for me."

"Won't you tell me who it is?" Balthazar interrupted.

"No," Cas smiled. "Forget it."

After class Cas rushed home to meet Dean for weekly family dinner at Sam's. When they reached the gate at Sam's Dean nudged Cas' hand with his own before engulfing it. Cas looked down at their hands then at Dean's face. He looked scared. Cas tried to pull his hand away but Dean held on tighter, rubbing his thumb over Cas' knuckles. They entered the backyard linked at the hand. Jess gave them a warm smile as she set the table. No one really seemed to notice, except Sam, who came to them immediately and gave them a bear hug.

"I'm really happy for you, Dean," he said sincerely before pulling away. It had attracted the attention of the other adult attendees who watched curiously.  
Bobby seemed pretty oblivious but Jody and Donna noticed the subtle hand hold and smiled at each other, nodding to Cas and Dean an assurance.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and pulled Cas in closer. Sam returned to his spot at the table and before they followed, Dean leaned over to Cas and whispered something in his ear.

"Remember our deal?"

Cas nodded once.

Family dinner was about the same as every other week except that Dean kept his hand on Cas' thigh throughout dinner. No one brought it up, but they seemed to have a more vested interest in Cas.

He told everyone, after being prompted, about his field study on bees and his work with a non profit that was trying to fight against product testing on animals, specifically primates.

As the night wound down Dean and Cas headed out early.

"Got an early exam," Cas lied.

The sun was setting as they neared home. Dean pulled down a dirt road and pulled the impala in the lot for a park. He slid to the middle of the bench seat pulling Cas on top of him.

"Before we start," Cas wriggled in Dean's lap. "Mind if I relieve myself."

A glimmer flashed in Dean's eyes.

"Mmm-mmm. Might be dangerous out there."

"Dean, really. I do have to go. I'm not teasing."

"What if you just," he raised his eyebrows.

"But I thought I couldn't pee in your baby."

Dean buried his face in Cas' neck. "I want to feel you wet on my lap. I want you to beg me to let you go. I wanna feel those cute little hips wiggle. I want you to grind into me as a last effort to hold. I wanna hear that little moan when you lose control. And I want to feel you soak your pants and mine."

Dean knew Cas liked to be told what to do, he was pushing all the right buttons.

"You like to torture me Dean Winchester."

"Don't act like you aren't eating this up." Dean laughed.

They started making out slowly, tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Cas kept struggling to hold it. His legs were spread, straddling Dean.

He couldn't clench them to help hold and Dean had his hands busy elsewhere.

"Dean," Cas panted. "Please. I have to go. Please let me go. I can't h-hold it." A shiver ran through him as he begged.

"Hmm, is it really bad?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can't hold it at all?"

Cas shook his head. His legs were shaking, he could feel it pressing down in his tip, coming out.

"I'm leaking," he said suddenly.

Dean's eyes darted toward Cas' crotch. He ground his hips up as Cas bore down. Cas buried his head in Dean's shoulder and moaned loudly. Dean held him tight, fingers digging into his shoulder blades, and thrust. They were humping through their clothes the whole time Cas pissed himself.

"Guess I'm gonna need to do some detailing tomorrow," Dean laughed as they pulled into their parking space. "Although, my pants absorbed most of the damage."


End file.
